Yet another Oneshot collection Fanfic
by Neko-chanXDemyx
Summary: Collection of RinXLen oneshots. Warning: Contains twincest. Don't like, don't read. Read, Review, and enjoy!
1. Is this really a sin?

**Neko-chan: I decided to start writing some oneshots. My other vocaloid fanfic isn't getting too many views, and the story is just starting to seem kinda pointless. But I still want to write, and I decided I'd start my first ever Oneshot series. **

**Warning: Series will contain a LOT of twincest.**

**First chapter contains a sort of rant on those who say it's wrong. **

**R&R, unless you want to be a hater. **

* * *

**Rins POV**

I walked into the living room to see him sitting on the floor. His blue eyes and blonde hair that looked oh so similar to mine… but I could only wish to have the same charm as they did when the features were worn by him. Even now, while slouched lazily on the floor with his back against the sofa, he still managed to have a sort of aura about him that just made your knees melt.

It was undeniable that I had fallen in love with him, however wrong you believe it is. Though, wrong or not, it cannot be changed. Feelings of love, if true, can never truly be broken. Yes, I will never, nor will I want to, change the fact that I love him.

Him.

Len Kagamine.

My twin brother.

I can already see some of you flinching in disgust, but how can I not love him? He is too perfect. He is kind, at times he can be a goof, but it's too cute to dislike, he's caring, considerate, oh I could go on for hours, but many of you would still never agree too it; never understand. Simply because we share the same blood, share some of the same looks, you think that loving each other is wrong. Do looks and genes and such really matter that much? What about them make it wrong for these feelings to blossom?

I apologize, for I have been ranting, and may have offended some. However, I do not take back my words.

He turned to me, the commercials on the TV barely reflecting in the corners of his eyes while he glanced at me. "Yo, what's up, sis?"

"Not much," I replied, walking over and sitting down on the floor next to him, the same place we always sit. "Whatchya watching?"

He turned to face the TV. "I don't know, the show I was watching just ended. I was waiting to see what would come on next."

"Oh, cool." I sat a few inches away from him with my back pushed against the bottom of the sofa. We sat in silence, watching the commercials go by. Making sure the center of my gaze was focused on the television, I allowed my concentration to focus on my peripheral vision. Len's eye's were slightly drooped, and his mouth formed an unenthusiastic frown, obviously bored with the lack of excitement in the commercials. His hair created a frame around his face amazingly, showing his perfection even with the expression he currently wore.

I turned my attention back to the television. The commercial for the same mini oven was still going on, and I frowned. "Are you sure this isn't paid programming?"

Len shrugged, but reached behind him on the sofa's arm and grabbed the remote, pressing the 'Info' button. A semi-detailed summary popped up of the currently airing show, along with the blunt title 'Paid Programing'. "Well this sucks. What do you want to watch?"

I shrugged, feeling indifferent about what we watched, considering most of my attention would probably be paid to him rather than the show. "News?" I picked at random, choosing something unentertaining purposely, assuming he would sigh and pick something himself, but to my surprise, he didn't. His thumb pushed down on the buttons, making it switch to the channel he desired, and he then sat the remote down on the floor and rested his hands in his lap. I stared at him, confused. Len noticed, and turned to me, "What? I thought this is what you wanted to watch?"

"Oh! Um… yes… I suppose it was…" I responded, turning my head back to the TV once again.

"…_the 4-year old girl was last seen in Springfield, California, if anyone has any information, please contact the number listed below…_

_In other news, we have Jeff Robins here today, here to discuss and interview people involved with a topic that has been growing in popularity for a while now: Incest."_

My entire body tensed up, and I could feel the change in atmosphere around Len as well. I was careful to make sure I remembered that.

"_Mr. Robins, what is it you find so intriguing about Incest? Don't you think it is wrong?"_

"_Of course not! The reason why so many people find it wrong is the thing that got me so interested in the first place. At first, it was just my friend who had an incestuous relationship with his twin sister in high school. I never really thought much of it, same way I would with any other relationship any of my friends got into. But then some people started hearing about them 'in all, and to put it in simple terms, it wasn't pretty." _

I saw the other, stereotypical short-blond hair red dressed news woman nod in agreement, but that didn't keep me from noticing the crawling feeling going through my veins, carving each word said into my memory.

"_Everyone who was their friends left them, all but me and a few of the girl's friends, but it didn't help much. Hell, even the teachers treated them differently. One of 'em even threatened to call the cops… And then I got to thinkin'… why is incest illegeal in the first place?"_

"_Well, some people do consider that a sin, and it'd be impossible for them to have any children anyway without it being deformed."_

"_Now that first part is what I don't get. What about it is a sin? They were two people who loved each other, just like anyone else. Only thing different was that they looked similar, shared some blood, and came from the same place. Didn't affect how they loved each other though. Those two had more of a realistic and heart-felt love than any I've seen before. But just cause of the fact that they look the same, everyone drove 'em to sucide."_

I felt my eyes widen, and a shiver run down my back. My eyes darted to Len, but the only thing that gave him away was the cold stare that now ran through his eyes and the clench in his fist. My mind couldn't register what to do with the information, so it went back to watching the man, now in tears as he continued.

"_Those two were the happiest people I'd known. Never would've thought of suicide in their life. Couldn't help who they fell in love with… Can never help that… but they were hated for it… despised… threatened… abused… and abandoned… I miss those two, ya know? They didn't deserve to be treated like that… even with the 'deformation' thing people always threw at them… It's not IMPOSSIBLE to have a kid… it just raises the chances a little. They were healthy as can be, and all of the mothers out there who smoke or drink have a better chance of having a deformed baby then those two…"_

The news lady was looking at Mr. Robins sympathetically, gently patting his knee.

_"I'm sorry that happened to you…To continue with the topic, we've brought in a pair of siblings who, too, have experienced the hardships of dealing with-"_

The TV shut off, turning the room that was once lit with the glow of the TV into a pitch black maze, the only light shining in being the half-full moon outside. My head turned, facing Len, eyes still widened in shock.

"Len…?"

"Do you think it's wrong?" Through the darkness, I could barely see him, his eyes hiding behind a small barrier created by his bangs.

I blinked, confused, "Huh?"

"Do you think it's wrong?" He asked again, his voice a bit more intense as his fingers popped from his fists tightening once more.

"Do I think what's wrong," I asked quietly, already knowing the answer, but feeling a need to lie anyway. Anything to prolong the conversation. I don't know if I can handle talking to him about this.

Like I said, I love him, and I refuse to stop even if I could, but I know that the chances of the feeling being mutual are so, so slim… In a world where this kind of thing is a taboo… a _sin_… of course I don't expect him to return the feelings… and I've gotten along fine just like that… but I don't know if I can talk about it so easily…

"Do you think it's wrong to love your sibling, no, your twin?" he said, whipping his head up to face me. His eyes do longer hid behind the barrier of his hair, and instead stood out, staring holes into my eyes as they demanded an answer.

"I…I…" I stumbled for words. Had he found out about how I feel for him? Does he hate me now? Is that why he's questioning me? "I…" A calmness washed over my mind, all panic going away. I will never be ashamed of these feelings, so I shall never deny them if I am asked. Especially by him. If the time has come for him to find out, then so be it, and let him do with the information what he wants.

"No, I do not think it's wrong to love your twin," I said calmly, my eyes meeting his dead on. "Nor have I ever, nor will I ever, because I have experienced it first hand."

I had expected a large reaction. A gag. A flinch away. Cursing. But he sat there, his eyes still glued to mine.

"You wouldn't think it was wrong?"

"Never."

"Even if I loved you?"

My heart skipped a beat as the air around me seemed to hang in place, as if the entire world was holding it's breath for my answer. The one moment seemed to drag painfully on as I pulled up the will to say it, and then I chuckled a bit. "How could I, when I myself love you?"

Arms wrapped around me, and I was pulled forward against his chest. The man I loved held me in his arms as my head rested on his shoulder. "I'm so glad… I love you too," he whispered into my ear.

I pulled away and faced him for another moment, before gently pressing my lips against his, feeling the tears of relief slowly fall from both of our eyes, savoring the moment, sin or not.

We continued to kiss for another all too short moment before pulling away, and staring into each others sky blue eyes. The wind blew gently outside the window, as he pulled me into his warm embrace once more.

The man I love.

Len Kagamine.

My twin.


	2. Daydreams and Fangirls

**Neko-chan: So… I realize that my first one-shot may have been a bit… I dunno… intense-ish… depressing-ish… you name it. **

**Well, today I decided to write a bit of a less intense version sort of… Lemme know what you think.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I sat in the back row in the dead center, the teacher not noticing my lack of attention going to him. Psh. Like I needed to know about all this crap about gravity and apples. As long as there isn't a chance of it failing anytime soon and me flying off into space, I think I know everything I need to to get along later in life.

So, rather then paying attention to the pointless lesson, I decided to pay attention to a certain boy sitting right in front of me. Now, to put it simply, this boy was flat out _amazing_. Amazing personality. Amazing looks. Amazing voice. Amazing… amazingness. Everything about him was just simply too amazing to not notice.

I can just hear some of you fangirls, some 'KYAing' over how you want to be with him, some 'KYAing' over how it's so pathetic that I'm obviously head-over-heals in love with him, some of you questioning over who it is, some of you giggling because you already know who it is, some of you _gagging _because you already know who it is, and some of you staring at the screen blankly because you have no idea what Vocaloid is and don't understand the story whatsoever… but it doesn't matter.

All of you can think what you want, because I don't give a damn what you think about it. So what if I love Len Kagamine? So what if I love my twin?

…Ah shit. I said that too abruptly. I think half of the fangirls just died/flew away in disgust… and that one strangely hyper one in the back just had a 'SQUEE' fit yelling "Twincest" or something….

Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm sick. I'm twisted. I'm disgusting. Tell me something I haven't heard. You think I don't already tell myself this practically everyday? After a year of holding this secret in, of seeing all my other friends indulge themselves in their new loves and crushes, of desperately trying to act normal whenever he's around, I GET IT.

But DAMN… sometimes, when I look up some forums on incest to see how 'wrong' it's classified as… I just can't believe it. Yeah, I understand a bit of disgust and awkwardness, but STILL… It's freaking BLOOD and GENES and LOOKS people…! Do they really matter that much? I mean, it's not like I CHOSE to fall in love with the dude… that crap just happens on it's own… but I didn't think there would be THAT MUCH _HATE _for those people who love people with the same blood in them…

I haven't looked at any of those forums in a few months now. At this point, I just enjoy my life as best as I can, loving my twin brother until I die and go to hell to chill with Satan, having some hot cocoa while me and him talk about politics.

"Rin? Watchya doin?" I heard him whisper, making me snap back to focus. The blush was unavoidable when I realized that while I was going through my mental rant, I was staring awkwardly at him the entire time.

"OH! Sorry," I whispered apologetically, "I kinda went into a daydream, didn't realize what I was staring at."

"No big," he replied, giving a slightly disgusted quick glance at the teacher. "I don't understand why we have to learn about gravity anyway… So what are you daydreaming about? A boy you like?"

The question made me twitch, and I felt the teacher's eyes fall on me as I did so. "Kagamines, would you like to tell me what you two are talking about back there?"

"I…uh… I was having Len explain this terminal velocity thingy to me," I responded, quickly pulling the vocabulary word from the assignment in front of me. Len turned to the teacher and nodded his agreement.

"I see," the teacher said with a smile that clearly showed he didn't believe the lie. "So, Ms. Kagamine, would you like to explain it to me?"

"…Not really, no," I said lamely, looking at the ground. I heard the teacher sigh. "In the hall, both of you."

The chairs gave out a slight yell in resistance as we backed away from our desks and exited the classroom, standing the hallway.

A few moments passed before I turned to Len. "Ne, how come when we get in trouble for talking… we are sent into the hall where we can just talk more?"

I saw his face twist up into momentary confusion as he replied "…I don't know…" His eyes then turned to me. "Anyway, I see I was right about you daydreaming about a boy." I could just barely glimpse the strange, sort of annoyed expression on his face that appeared for just a second before he smirked. "So…who this wonderful man my twin has fallen for?"

"No one," I muttered, looking to the side. He raised his eyebrow while looking at me, tilting his head slightly with an amused smile.

"Really now?"

"Really."

Len leaned his head back and gave out dramatized sigh. "Oh dear, it appears that even my twin cannot handle my amazing body, and is too embarrassed to admit it! Such a tragic turn of events," he joked, laughing heartily afterward, but the accusation put me on edge.

"Th-that's not it!" I stuttered loudly, covering my hand over my mouth as an extra reminder to quiet down for fear of getting in even more trouble. My hands clasped together firmly in an attempt to hide the trembling going on within them.

He gave me a quizzical look, slowly falling from his dramatic pose he was in a seconds ago. "I was just joking, you don't have to freak out," he replied. Then he turned away from me, a darkened look just barely noticeable forming in his eyes. "Besides, it's impossible for twins to love each other."

It was impossible for me to suppress the strange gag that erupted from my throat, vocalizing the abrupt pain that surged through my body. My knees grew too weak to support my body anymore, and they collapsed beneath me. "Rin?" Len quickly ran over to help support me. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"You really think that it's impossible?" I choked, looking at him, fighting the tears that began to sting in my eyes.

"I…I…No, I don't," he replied, his teeth clenching together. "In fact, I know it's not… I'm so sorry Rin, I know it's wrong to love y-"

"It's not!" I cried out, jumping up and quickly capturing him in my arms. "It can't be… how can it be wrong for twins to love each other? How can LOVE be wrong?"

He stared at me wide-eyed. "Does that mean…?"

"Yes Len, I love you too," I responded, looking him straight in the eyes. We leaned in just a bit, but just as our lips barely grazed, we stopped, and turned our heads to the strange crunching sound of popcorn being eaten.

Oh hell.

"HEY! DON'T STOP THERE! YOU TWO GET SOME! TWINCEST FOR THE WIN!"

Who the hell let that one fangirl in here?

* * *

Update: SORRY. I had to fix this one little thing that was bugging me. 10/7/2010

* * *

**Neko-chan: Kk… I hope this one was less depressing. =D… I think I kinda failed at that toward the end… but I tried to end the sadness quickly ^-^ xD I hope you all liked the very end, by the way. **

**Also, right now, I've been dubbed as Rin according to my friend… and this one dude who could HONESTLY be my twin (it's kinda creepy) was dubbed Len (he doesn't know about this xD)**

**So it's been kinda a joke for my friends to say 'twincest!' and such whenever I'm talking about him… and ever since that started, twins and incest and twincest have been showing up EVERYWHERE in my life… Sister: Having twins in a couple months. Vocaloid obsession: twins. The one manga I started reading randomly: Twincest. The 2 brand new animes I picked at random out of a few new ones on this one website: (tw)incest. The one episode of an anime I decide watch with my friend after it came out: incest**

**It's crazy. -.- **


	3. Opinions of a Child

It was a Friday. I sat on the grass, legs dangling over the edge of a small steep cliff that fell just a couple feet before being exposed to the glimmer of the clear ocean. Through the waves, the reflection of 2 14-year old twins stared back at me. The girls short blond hair decorated with a few clips and a white bow, the boy's hair tied in a short ponytail in the back while his bangs stuck out aimlessly every which way. Their blue eyes sparkled in the water, and the soft, amused smile seemed to glow with the same energy as the sun that was just beginning to make it's way to the west from it's point high in the sky. The ripples and waves in the water distorted the reflection of the blue sundress I wore, and the simple white T-shirt and black shorts were just a little better.

I stared at the boy's reflection as I listened to the waves gently lap at the rocks just below us, feeling the slight spray of water against my bare feet. Len Kagamine… it was obvious to anyone who could see that he was my twin. I knew this fact all too well. My heart, however, didn't get the memo. You see, despite the fact that it's completely shunned by society and considered a huge sin, my heart thought it would be a good idea to have me fall in love with my twin. (Haha, that rhymed.)

So, while all the other lovers on the beach make out and hold hands, I just enjoy what I can while never letting anyone know about my feelings, and hope that my sins can be forgiven.

"So… what do you want to do now?" Len asked me, swinging his legs back and forth above the water's surface.

"Hm… Wanna go exploring like we used to when we were little?" I asked, remembering all the times when we would run through the small town together, getting lost all the time and finding trouble around each corner. Luckily the town is small and kind enough that nothing too bad ever happened to us, but the adventures we had were still exciting.

"Sure!" he exclaimed, quickly pushing himself off the ground. I grabbed his extended hand and used it to help pull myself up, and then we were off. We walked at a slow, calm pace away from the beach and towards the medium-sized buildings a few blocks away.

Our feet had just finally met the paved roads when we heard high-pitched screaming. Me and my twin briefly glanced at each other before we took off towards the sound that seemed to resonate from one of the rather frighteningly dark alleyways within the city.

The ground flew past beneath our feet as we sprinted to the sound, soon finding it's source as we neared the maze of dark corridors. In front of us stood a fairly tall man fully clothed in black. The shadows cast by the surrounding buildings were still short, but dark enough to make it difficult to see his expression. However, the shadows could not camouflage the dark intent in his voice as he held a tight fist around a little girl's arm.

"Shut up, brat!" he hissed as he pulled her close and slapped a hand over her mouth. Our arrival, however, caused his head to snap up and look at us.

"What are you doing?" I shouted, taking a step towards him. The hand on the girls mouth yanked her back against his torso as his other hand flew back to his pocket and pulled out a hand gun. I froze in my tracks as the barrel aimed at my head.

"Calm down," my head turned to face my twin as he spoke, watching as he slowly raised his hands in surrender. "We aren't armed… we just want to save the girl."

"Well you ain't getting' her!" he snapped, a bit of twang showing in his words. My eyes darted back and forth between the two men, trying to catch every glimpse of what was going on.

Len's eyes narrowed. "Sir, that scream was loud enough to be heard all the way across town. Even if I HADN'T called the cops, someone's going to be coming any minute now. Just let the girl go, and we won't tell anyone we saw you, okay?"

The man's eyes grew immensely as he looked back and forth between us, swinging the gun wildly. "You're bluffing! You are I know it!"

_Do you? _I thought, thinking back to all those times Len and I had gotten away with everything, all those times we completely pwned in all of the mini poker games with the other vocaloids. We were born with an almost unnatural ability to lie, and could keep an amazing poker face.

His eyes darted back and forth a couple more times, and then he violently threw the girl down to the ground and bolted into the darker shadows of the dark alleys. Len and I both dropped our tense stance and ran to the girl, helping her up on both sides.

"Are you okay?" he asked, skimming her body for blood or bruises.

"Everything's fine now," I told her comfortingly, giving her a gentle smile. Now that the danger was over, I could finally get a good look at her.

The girl looked about 6 years old. Her hair was a light brunette, and her very pale skin seemed to glow in the poor lighting. The clothes on her body consisted of a fairly worn out T-shirt that fell below her knees, and nothing else.

"'ank hoo," she said in a voice that sounded… off. Her enunciation and accent seemed strange, even for a young girl.

"What's your name?" I asked her, but she continued to look at Len with a grateful smile, not acknowledging that I was speaking what so ever. I blinked a few times, and asked again, "What's your name?" Still, I got no response.

Len gave me a quick worried glance before he tried asking, "Hey, what is your name?" I watched her face scrunch up in thought for a few moments before she responded, "My name is Sakura!"

Again, her voice still seemed off. My eyebrows furrowed as tried to think about what could be wrong with her. Then, it hit me.

I made sure she was still looking away from me and snapped my fingers. Nothing. I clapped my hands together. Nothing. Beginning to believe I was right, I asked, "Can you hear me?"

Nothing.

Len gave me a quizzical look, and I shook my head sadly. "I… I think she's deaf."

"Oh." Her eyes followed Len's to look at me.

"Hailo!" she said to me.

"Hi there," I told her, putting on as cheerful a smile as I could.

Len spoke to me, "You take her to the beach where there's more people in case that guy tries to come back, I'll go report this to the police." He spun around and quickly bolted towards the police station before I could ask him to wait, so instead I turned down to face the girl.

"Wanna go to the beach?"

* * *

I led the girl to the sandy shores until the water lapped at our feet and the chorus of overlapping voices surrounded us. She continued to giggle happily, seeming to have completely forgotten about the fact that she was almost kidnapped just moments ago. I stepped in front of her and leaned down so that her eyes were right in front of mine, "What does your mommy look like?"

"Mommy…?"

"Yes, what does she look like?"

"Mommy is tahh… and has bron hair!" I sweatdropped at the rather unhelpful description, and decided to sit down in the sand and watch her play in the shallow waves. She was content with this for a few moments, but she quickly grew bored, and somehow I ended up becoming the victim of her interrogation.

"What is yooor mommy look like?"

"My mommy looks like me, only taller," I told her with a voice often used with a curious child, despite the fact it would probably be completely pointless.

"What is yooor name?"

"Rin."

"What is thet boy's name?"

"Len."

"You two look togeter…!"

I tried to cover my surprise as I corrected her, "Nonono, we are twins, not lovers."

"Tweens..?" Her eyes seemed to grow with curiosity as she questioned the word.

"We are brother and sister," I explained, "who were born on the same day and look alike," I said with enthusiasm, but failed to hide the sigh afterwards as I mouthed "Sadly."

"Do you not want to be tweens?" she asked, looking up at me with pity. Obviously she didn't fail to notice my silent words. Should've figured.

"Well, I do… it's just…" I breathed yet another sigh as I attempted to find a fake excuse, but found none. "I love him like a lover. Which is bad for brothers and sisters. Especially twins."

She furrowed her eyebrows as she attempted to try to comprehend what I was saying. "Why?"

"Because… well… I don't know… it's just wrong."

"I don't understand… what makes it wrong to love your tween?"

I shook my head, unable to find an answer. A loud shout interrupted my moment of sadness as the very person we were talking about ran over, panting. The angered look on his face didn't really say good news.

"The police were apparently 'too busy to deal with teen lies', so now were screwed."

My jaw dropped as I starred at him in shock for a few moments, and then I answered, "Well what are we supposed to do? Adopt her until we can find her mother like some lost animal…?"

He didn't answer.

Oh hell.

**Neko-chan: Kay. I fail. First oneshot collection: is going to contain a two-shot. I couldn't get the main point across in this part, I've been sick and uber busy lately, and I really want to get another chapter out right now. I may go back and fix this chapter later, but for now, be prepared for the second half sometime in the near future.**

**Sorry,**

**Neko-chan**


	4. Sharing smiles

**Neko-chan: So… the last one shot I made I'm not going to 'finish'. Its not turning out the way I planned at all. So heres another one anyway ^-^**

**Rin's POV**

I flopped down on my side of the bed, burying my face into the golden yellow squishy pillow. My blonde hair fell to the sides of my head, making a small dome that only let a few rays of light in. A subtle, muffled scratching sound echoed in my ears as my nails clawed into the pillow sides, possibly leaving a few tears in the soft fabric. The slight hum of the ceiling fan continued to sound through the room after my fist could no longer clench any tighter.

My name is Rin Kagamine. Lately, life's been a little rough. Meiko, Miku and I have been the best of friends for a long time despite our age and personality differences. Meiko's quick to tell people off when she thinks they deserve it. Miku tends to go overboard on making sure everyone else is happy and rarely speaks about her own, yet rather obvious, problems. Me? Well, I guess I'm somewhere in the middle.

We've all gotten along just fine since forever. However, this past month or so, things have changed. Meiko's gone from a little too outspoken to always emo and complaining. Miku is hiding things a lot more, and I am having a hard time adapting to the wild rollercoaster of ups and downs my life has become, including dealing with what I guess you could call my love life.

Yeah. That was another problem. There was this guy I liked… he was cute, funny, nice, sexy- uh… well, just an amazing guy. His name is Len, and I have completely and totally fallen for him. What's so wrong about having a crush, you ask? Nothing really.

Unless your crush is your twin brother.

I stifled a groan as I thought about it. _Why the hell, out of the BILLIONS OF BILLIONS OF PEOPLE IN THE WORLD, did I have to fall for my twin brother?_ A blush rose to my cheeks as my subconscious almost forcefully added another thought, _Why did my brother have to be the most amazing, gorgeous person in the world? _

Almost ironically, someone knocked on the door, and there was. Hair still slightly dripping and cheeks flushed from the hot shower he had just taken, Len stood in the doorway in his yellow (notice a theme here?), banana patterned pajamas. I gazed at him, whishing it were somehow possible for him to like me. At least that would be one problem gone in my life. A few seconds passed, and he blinked at me. "Rin…? Are you okay? Your cheeks are red and you look kind of dazed… do you have a fever?" He ran over and put a hand on both of our foreheads, comparing temperatures. I felt my blush deepen at his touch.

Concern continued to grow in his eyes. "It seems fine… but still… do have a headache? Stomachache?"

I shook my head furiously and pulled away. "Nonono, I'm fine, just thinking to hard."

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, slightly tilting his head like a cat. I momentarily resisted the urge to giggle, and then I said, "I dunno… stuff."

He frowns, and then making it obvious he wasn't going to take that as enough of an answer, he asks, "What kind of stuff?"

I look away from his gaze, automatically trying to think of a lie. I have one formed in my head already, but when I look back at the concern reflected on his face, I can't do it. Instead, when my mouth opens to speak, no words come. I quickly close my mouth and look down once more, simply not giving an answer at all.

The bed sinks a little below me as he sits down, resting a hand on my back. "Hey…what's wrong?" I find myself resisting the urge to curl up in a ball defensively and refuse to speak. Whether its about the drama with Meiko and Miku, or about him, neither are things I'd like to discuss with him. Especially the later.

"It's nothing. Really. I'll probably get over it after a nap or something." I respond, attempting to give him my most realistic smile I can manage.

"Hey, you're my twin, and what they say about us having a connection isn't a lie. I can tell it's not just _nothing_," he says, shaking his head.

I sit up, muttering under my breath, "I know that fact all too well." 

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" he questioned still.

My eyes seemed to glare holes into the yellow comforter below as I spoke with all honesty, "Because you'll never talk to me again if I do."

I could see him lean back in surprise through the corner of my eye. "And why is that?"

"Because you'd be to disgusted with me to ever want to again." I could feel the limp sort of feeling spread through my body as my mind fought to prepare me for the oncoming emotional storm.

"Rin, I would NEVER feel that way about you. EVER. I promise. No matter what."

"…you promise?"

"I promise." 

My heart fluttered in my chest, and I felt my mind desperately trying to drag it back to it's senses, but it was too late. I could feel my control on my emotions loosening, and I looked up at him and stared in his eyes.

"I love you."

The surprise that crossed his face was unavoidable, and I expected it. However, the relief that followed after wasn't expected.

"I love you, too, Rin." You'd think the words would've been comforting. Relieving. But they weren't. How could they have been, when his eyes and lips showed such a comforting, understanding emotion? That wasn't the 'I love you too' I wanted. That was the 'I love you' of a twin brother comforting his sister.

"No," I said, my fists clenching up, "Not in the same way I love you." There was the surprise again, but I wasn't going to let him continue this time. "You don't understand, Len. I'm a disgusting, vile creature. I don't _love _you, per say, I'm _in _love with you." The words tumbled out of my mouth quickly. There was no thought as I spouted them, just raw emotion and self-disgust. "The emotions I feel for you are far past what someone should feel for there twin… I…" the words slowed down as my voice started to crack, "Im sorry, Len…"

And in one quick motion, it all stopped. Everything. It all just seemed to freeze in place. The words stopped. The tears that had just begun to shine in my eyes stopped. Hell, even my breathing stopped. All because suddenly, he was there, his lips pressed against mine, his hands on my shoulders…

I don't know how long it lasted… but when it ended, he pulled away just a little bit, and then leaned to rest his head on my shoulder as he embraced me. "I love you too, Rin." The words were different this time. They carried a different sort of love with them. The one I WANTED to hear. I could feel the small hum of vibrations in my shaking hands as I reached around to hug him back. "Don't you EVER think of yourself that way… There's nothing wrong with it… NOTHING… and don't you ever let anyone make you think differently."

"Okay," I whispered, a smile forming on my lips as I let myself be absorbed in the pure bliss of the moment. The hug lasted a good minute at least before we finally pulled away to look at each other. He wore a happy, boyish grin on his face as he said, "I'm so glad you feel the same way. It was starting to get harder to hide it." I let out a small giggle, and as it subsided, we leaned into each other once more, letting our two smiles touch in another kiss.


	5. PVs

**Neko-chan: SO. I remembered seeing a review that mentioned Paper Airplane/Prisoner. And though I vaguely remembered reading a fanfiction that had something to do with Paper Airplanes, I didn't know if it was the same thing. So I watched it.**

**Turns out it wasn't. I was nearly in tears. At the end, I asked myself if the creators of these songs/PVs ever stop and realizes just how depressing half Rin and Len's songs were. **

**And that's how I came up with this fanfiction. **

**However, it seemed to lead in a rather bipolar direction…**

**Oh well. ^-^ enjoy!**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

My fingers gently encased the headphones on the desk in front of me, and my other hand reached above to help place them on my head. I turned the volume up a bit, and grabbed the mouse, using it to move the cursor on the screen to a folder titled 'Finished works'. Then, after digging through a few more files, I found the one named 'PVs with me and Len'. My eyes gazed at it. An odd sort of emotion came over me as I stared at the folder. With the tiniest smile, I opened it.

Inside were dozens of videos. Deciding to start with the first one, I clicked the one titled 'Aku no Musume (Daughter of Evil)'. I recalled vague memories of making the PV from God knows how long ago. My eyes focused on the screen as my fake, evil laughter sounded from the headphones.

I remained captivated as I re-watched the entire series I'd nearly completely forgotten about. My muscles tensed slightly as I listened to the guillotine's eerily realistic sound in the velvet version. However, as I re-watched Len 'taking my place as the queen' in Aku no Meshistukai (Servent of Evil) velvet version, I felt myself nearly shaking as the moment neared. My eyes widened horror as the familiar words entered my ears once again, and my fists tensed up. As the guillotine's blood-chilling sound 'killed Len', I let out a small cry, wondering how I never saw it all this way when we were making the video. Hell, I remember laughing along with him as we faked his death.

I continued to watch throughout the series, completely zoned out to everything else but the video. In my mind, I found myself wondering how I could've let him die like that, forgetting the difference between myself and the role I once acted out in a PV. When the ending of Re-Birthday finally made it's way to the computer screen, I noticed my eyes were slightly watery, and a smile of relief on was strewn my face as I thanked God that we ended up together in the end…

The screen turned black as the series of PVs finally ended, and I took it off full screen. I gently shook my head back and forth, trying to get a grasp on reality once more. Once I felt calmed down, my eyes fell back on the huge folder of videos we've made together. My hand dragged the mouse downward, and I watched the cursor land on the one called 'Soundless Voice/Proof of Life'. The music went on, and my voice rang in the sad tone I'd learned to master. My mind reeled, disbelieving. Did I really make this video? Where was I when I did? How in the world was I so unmoved by this? Len's voice took over, and I listened, a mortified expression plastered on my face. I watched as the tears rolled down his face onto the dress I'd worn. Memories of us complaining about how annoying it was to force yourself to cry were nearly erased as a feeling of longing replaced them. It was a longing to fix it. To make everything happy for 'them'. For 'us'.

The PV ended, and I absentmindedly minimized it once more. My head shook back and forth slowly, denying that I was really there when these were made. The things I made were laughable. A joke. These… these were just heartbreaking.

My focus moved to the computer once more, and I clicked the one named 'Prisoner/Paper Airplane'. I was still shaking my head Len began singing, knowing all past, amused memories of making this were null and void even before the heavy emotion of sadness swarmed around me once more.

It didn't take long though. Within the first minute, my eyes were watery. Before it ever got to my part, I was crying. My hands shook as I tore at my hair, wondering why he had to die. The soft sound of my voice took over, and I couldn't make it halfway before I gave up. I couldn't take it anymore. If I watched much more of this depressing stuff, I was going to snap.

I took a shaky breath and tried to think back on one of the less depressing videos. The first one that caught my eye was 'SPICE! The extended version'. No memories of a depressing storyline came up, and I clicked it eagerly, simply anxious to watch something that didn't make me want to cry.

Well…

Let's just say I didn't expect _that_.

It got to the end, and I felt my cheeks heated up like no other while I stared at the screen in shock. Only one thought went through my mind. _"…what…was… that…?"_

"L-Len!" I called out for my twin. I needed to talk to him about this. IMMEDIATELY.

"Yeah?" I heard the faint response from somewhere in the Vocaloid household.

"Come here!"

"Why?"  
"JUST COME HERE DAMNIT!" I shouted, fury and panic rising though my voice.

He entered the room shortly afterwards. "What is i- Oh god." His eyes were stuck on the heading of the video that remained paused on the black screen at the end.

"…Len… Why don't I have any memory of this video?"

"I… I… uh…"  
"LEN."

"I'm sorry!" he shouted, "It was our producer's idea! He said it wouldn't do any harm!"

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, confused and angry.

"Well… Um… Our producer thought it was something that needed to be done to repay for all the more depressing videos we've made-"

"No shit," I interrupted. He continued shakily.

"A-and… Well… he thought that video would be a good idea… and he knew you would never agree to it… so… he k-kinda… um… slipped you some alcohol…?"

My jaw dropped. "WHAT? AND YOU AGREED TO THIS?"  
"NONONONO!" he held his hands up defensively, "He gave me some too! I couldn't think straight!"

"He seems to have given you a lot less if you have any memory of it whatsoever," I glared. He gulped. "How the hell can he do that legally? And wha-…" my voice trailed off as I hesitated. Should I ask the question?  
Realizing that I'd only wonder, I decided that it'd be best to ask it and be done with it. "Wh-what exactly d-did we do that n-night?"

"NOTHING! I SWEAR!" Len replied, eyes wide and a slight pink showing on his face as well. "Well, at least I don't think so-"

"'THINK'?"

"I WAS DRUNK! I CAN'T REMEMBER!" he said defensively, cowering. By now I was standing up, shaking.

For some reason, the situation reminded me of Aku no Musume, and my anger vanished. I shivered as the sound of the guillotine echoed in my mind, and I slowly fell back into my chair. My hand rose to give my head a cushion. "Len…"

"Y-yes?" he questioned, looking confused and slightly fearful of the anger I held moments ago rising back to engulf him. It didn't.

"…Don't die."

"Wh…what?" he asked.  
"I… just don't. If you do, do it later. MUCH MUCH later. Or never. That'd be best. Just…" I trailed off, then glared at the computer screen.

"Len?" I questioned once again, seeing if he would answer.

"Yes…?"

"…We need a new producer."

* * *

**Neko-chan: …yeah I have no idea wtf this one is. xD Oh wellllllz. I hope you all enjoy it at least xP**

**Oh, btw, I made a RinXLen Slideshow thingy that I'm kinda proud of. =P Its called 'Rin X Len – Perfect Two'. =P you should watch it.**

See you next time, and please review! ^-^


	6. A story of two people

**Neko-chan: Gomenasai for slight emo-ness of this chapter. . My grandpa died last weekend, and writting poems was one of my assignments for missing school afterward. **

**Still being a little upset + needing to write a poem for school = the creation of this chappie. I hope you all enjoy!**

This isn't a story about Romeo and Juliet

Or Cinderella and her prince of perfection

This isn't a tale that everyone knows

And perfect is far from describing this narration

This is a story of two people

A boy and a girl to be exact

No, the boy wasn't a strong prince

Nor the girl a princess in an act

The boy was at an age of 14

And the little girl was too

Both had short blonde hair

And eyes of sky blue

They were well known where they live

They sang together for many fans

They were made to please the people

And followed in all of their plans

These two singers were creations of Yamaha

Only existing as a creators tool

They are part of a computer program

_Vocaloid_ is the domain which they rule

With no story of their past

The fans decide to create one

Out of all the roles created

The one of lovers has won

This is a story of two people in love

But perfection will not be involved here

You may find it hard to continue reading

With what you're soon to hear

These two lovers look alike

They're similar in more ways than one

The fans see this well

And more creating must be done

Dozens of theories are out there

But only one appears to be believable

Though people who are disgusted with facts

Would rather believe the inconceivable

Two people who look and act similar

Two people who are the same age

It would be reasonable to call them twins

Though many people it does enrage

This is a story of a taboo

Something most people can't accept

For when people of the same blood fall in love

It becomes a secret too well kept

Love is a strange, strange thing

And most agree you cannot control it

But should you fall in love with the wrong person

Society will have a fit

The fanbase of these two lovers is large

And the amount of arguments of them is too

For out of the people who decided to pair them together

Few are willing to accept taboo

Yamaha created the Kagamine Twins

And the fans gave them life

Society created rules of acceptance

And caused this large amount of strife

This is a true story you may not believe

This is a story that may lead to change

This is a story that can help people accept

And learn to be fine with things that may seem strange

The Kagamine Twins continue sing

And the fans continue to fight

But maybe, just maybe

All this may lead to more free rights

Love is a mysterious thing

And the cure for it is unheard of

To judge people for it is a cruel, cruel thing

Because one cannot control who one loves

This isn't a story about Romeo and Juliet

Or Cinderella and her prince of perfection

This is a true story about the beginnings of acceptance

This is a true story to teach the new generation


	7. Lost in Wonderland

My name is Rin. Before I get started, let me just explain one thing: My mind is a strange place; it's like a Wonderland of thoughts almost. I get lost at least once each day. I won't say that I dislike it, though I will admit that it can be inconvenient at times.

Each time I get lost, who knows what Wonderland will look like. It reflects almost every aspect of life that's important to me. Sometimes I get lost in there, and the entire place looks like it could be from a Sci-fi movie of the world in 50 years by the incredibly complicated technology I see there. When it looks like that, I try to figure out how everything works.

Sometimes I get lost in Wonderland and find my self submerged underwater, or walking in a world of fire. When my own little Wonderland turns out like this, I don't drown, nor do I burn. I simply contemplate just how strange the two substances are when all of their details are examined.

About a month ago, I started getting lost in Wonderland to see myself facing a bunch of different rooms. There's another me in each one, but there's different people with each me in each room. When Wonderland shows me all these, I start to think and observe the many varieties of personalities I use with all the people I know, and then start to wonder which one of these me's is the original.

However, each time I happen to stumble into Wonderland, I've noticed that there's always one thing they have in common. For some reason or another, _he _was always there. Wonderland would always place him there strategically for me to meet. My mind-created world would tie each and every version of this Wonderland to him someway or another.

Yesterday, I was in class. He was two seats in front of me, and one row to the left. The teacher was droning on about the details of WWII, but my mind remained focused on the younger boy. We were both 14 years, 7 months, and 12 days old. We both had light blonde hair, and sky-blue eyes. He was about half an inch taller than me, and despite the fact I was 9 minutes older, he used that as an excuse to inherit the spot as superior twin.

Yes, we were twins. And I honestly didn't mind the fact that he claimed to be the better one. I agreed to it, in fact. No one could deny that he was amazing, not even I. He was so cheerful and upbeat. His smile seemed to lighten the mood in any room he walked into. He was always so positive about life, and I have yet to find anyone he couldn't make laugh. Overall… he was just so kind, and funny, and just flat out amazing…

I'd been thinking about him so intensely that day that I hadn't even noticed myself slowly drifting away from it all. Before I knew it, I was in Wonderland again. However, this time was different. Rather then finding myself surrounded with countless oddities for me to observe, I seemed to be standing on nothing, floating in a strange black abyss. The darkness surrounding me didn't appear to have any effect on my ability to see the 2 things in there. When I looked down, I could still se myself just fine. My skin almost seemed to slightly glow through the pitch black.

The same went for the other person in this odd version of Wonderland. It was the same boy I had been staring at before I stumbled into here, and the same boy I've seen in Wonderland every time I visited. Yes, in this odd world of nothingness created by my mind, all I could see was me and my twin: Len Kagamine.

He stood about 10ft from me. His feet were planted on what seemed to be an invisible ground. His stance was casual, and the blue eyes of his that I adored so much appeared glued on mine.

Usually, when I got lost in Wonderland, I quickly found a purpose, or something to investigate. However, I'd never seen any version like this before. There wasn't some odd scenery or peculiar oddities going on to observe. No, the only thing there in this little world of mine was Len. Being the curious little girl I was, I took a step forward, trusting the invisible ground below us to support me as I walked forward. I noticed Len's eyes narrow as I approached, remaining completely focused on my eyes until I stood right before him.

"Len?" I asked, curious as to whether or not this image of my twin would respond.

"Why are you here?" he questioned, face blank of emotion. I tilted my head quizzically at his words, pondering over an answer in my head.

"Hm… I dunno. I guess to think about stuff like usual," I answered honestly.

"What are you here to think about?"

I felt my face scrunch up in mild frustration and confusion. "I'm not sure. Usually I'm here to think about all the things I find in this little Wonderland, but…"

"I'm the only one here, does that mean you're here to think about me?"

My mind rolled question around, searching for a suitable answer. It was possible, I guess… but it didn't seem, well, normal. Though it's true I always think of him in Wonderland, it's usually alongside a list of other things. To think about JUST him… it seemed…

"I'm not sure."

"For what reason do you feel the need to think about me?"

"I… I'm not sure about that either."

"Isn't it strange?"

I frowned. Despite the large amount of thinking that occurs while I'm lost in Wonderland, it never dawned on me just how strange it was to think about someone this much. "I suppose it is."

"Are you fine with that?" His blank expression and constant questioning was starting to upset me.

"Yes," I replied. My mouth opened once more to ask him a question, but before I could, a different voice spoke. To describe the voice was impossible. The closest you could come to was a comparison to the voice sounding off in the back of one's mind when they have their deepest, softest, hardest to hear thoughts. The voice spoke from everywhere, and nowhere at the same time. It would have been incredibly frightening had the setting not been in the familiar, yet unfamiliar territory of Wonderland.

"Would you like to know why you always find Len in the world of your thoughts?"

My interest peaked now, and the observant, curious flow of Wonderland was finally beginning to grab hold of me yet again when suddenly a large white light encased everything. In seconds, moving figures and voices formed in front of me, shutting the doors on Wonderland after forcefully pulling me out.

"Rin!" Len said, shaking my shoulder roughly, "come on! The bell rang, and we're the only one's left in the classroom. How long are you going to stare off into space?"

"Oh crap!" I said, quickly grabbing my bag and following Len as he ran out the door. We soon left the school and started heading home, and my mind faintly lingered on the occurrings of my last visit to Wonderland, trying to relive it like a dream one had long, long ago…

* * *

That was yesterday. It was currently Saturday morning. I was still in pajamas. The poofy, bright-yellow comforter still covered my body, and my head was still resting on my pillow. I've been awake for about 10 mintues, and every second of that was spent watching Len's sleeping face from about a foot away. Despite the odd, almost creepy nature of it, I found pleasure in watching him sleep. It was then when he appeared most peaceful and child-like. For me, watching him sleep was similar to someone watching an empty beach to enjoy the peacefulness of it.

My body lay, completely at ease, as my breath began to sync in time with his. Who knows how much time had passed like that before the world of my mind overtook once more.

Wonderland had taken on yet another strange form. I found myself standing down a long corridor. The floor was a plain white, tiled white; the walls were a pale yellow-tan. The ceiling was plain white, similar to the floor, and held a rectangular light every couple of yards or so. My feet began to move forward. I continued on thoughtlessly towards an odd room at the end of the long hallway. Due to the large amount of flashing lights and the strange combination of voices and different noises, one may assume that I were walking into a party of some sort. However, my gut told me otherwise.

Each step I took toward the room was just slightly more intense than the last. I could see myself getting closer to the flashing lights each time. The light thump with each contact of my foot the ground greatly contrasted the rapid, loud pounding of my heart. Questions were pouring into my mind at the speed of light: What waited at the room at the end of the corridor? Do I want to know? Should I turn back? Is it worth it? Does it have to do with my last visit to Wonderland?

Each question left as quickly as it entered my mind. My hands shook slightly as I continued forward robotically, feeling almost powerless to stop my feet from moving forward. For some reason, I just HAD to know what was in the room.

The time went by slowly, yet took forever. However, I eventually got close enough to see inside the room. What I saw was mind-blowing.

The room was incredibly large. It was shaped like the inside of a sphere, and it seemed like there were at least a trillion little screens plastered on every inch of the walls. My jaw dropped in awe as I gazed about, glimpsing little bits of each little video. In moments, I came to the realization that each one was replaying a memory in my life. They went back forever, going over memories of infancy that were absolutely impossible to recall had I not been in Wonderland.

My inner mind worked frantically, quickly coming across a pattern. In each memory displayed on the many screens, there was a little boy with short blond hair and light blue eyes. Each memory in here held Len, my twin whom had been on my mind for far too long now.

Movement pulled my eyes toward the center of the room. There, floating in midair, was Len. His face relaxed; his eyes shut; his breathing slow… He was asleep.

Yet, the fact that he was floating while asleep wasn't the thing that caught my attention. When he moved, I was able to view a small flash in the air: a glimpse of something. Attached to Len were billions of incredibly tiny wires, only visible by movement. Each wire was insanely long, and each one led to a memory displaying in the room: powering them.

As I gazed over this magnificent sight in amazement, I had an epiphany. This was it. This was why I thought of him so much. This why I couldn't keep him off my mind. He was the one powering all my memories, no, he was the one powering my _life._ Len was the center of everything about me, the one who always kept me going, the one I lived for.

Len was my life.

At this realization, I also came to another conclusion. I couldn't deny that this was far from simple admiration. This… Len… He…

I was in love.

Light engulfed me once more as reality pulled me away from Wonderland. Eyes adjusted, I viewed Len yawning before me. His lips upturned in a sleepy smile at me. "Hey sis, you staring off into space again?"

"Nope," I answered. "I'm just simply lost in Wonderland."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Wish I'd done something different? Let me know by reviewing!**


	8. Heaven

**Neko-chan: An idea that came to me after reading: **_**Heaven is for Real **_**by Todd Burpo. Involves religious beliefs, and I apologize if it offends anyone.**

* * *

My name is Rin Kagamine. I consider my life to be rather normal. I'm now turning 19 years old, going to a special school to help enhance my singing skills twice a week, and making PVs and songs with the rest of the Vocaloid crew all the time. Miku and I are still the best of friends, and I happily indulge almost all of the remaining time to the love of my life, Len Kagamine.

It's been a little over 4 years since our relationship became official. We maintain a steady relationship, both as happy lovers and playful twins. Occasionally we still run into several people who shout hateful words or angrily try to tell us that we're actually mirror images (whatever the heck those are), but by now we've learned not to think about it. Because if they don't can't see the love we feel for each other, than we know that they just haven't had the pleasure of feeling true love themselves and can't recognize it when they see it.

Len and I don't 'flaunt' our relationship, as a few hateful people put it, but we don't go out of our way to hide it everyday, either. To put it simply, we aren't the gross couple eating each others' face 24/7, but it's not that hard to tell we're a couple.

Today, while Len was working with the producers on his new PV, I sat and waited backstage for him. After a good hour had passed, I'd finally realized that it wasn't going to be a project easily completed within a few minutes, and picked up a book that sat on one of the side tables. My eyes scanned over the title. _Heaven is for Real_. Hm… sounds interesting enough.

I opened it up and started reading. At first, I was reading it all, through and through. My heart filled with pity for the man in the story because of the hardships he was going through. But when it suddenly came down to the little boy, Colton, dying, I could barely breathe. I could feel my eyes slightly watering up with relief when I read that he'd lived through it.

However, once it started going on about the things Colton was saying, I started skipping through the book. It may have been a bad reading habit, but I was honestly just too eager to read about the things this child had to say.

According to him, he went to heaven. He saw Jesus… and God… and a bunch of children… and despite the lack of information he had received from the parents and schools, he could give details of what everything looked like. He even told his parents about his other sister whom died in a miscarriage and his grandfather, two people whom he'd never seen in his life nor his parents ever told him about.

I 'read' (if you can call it that) the book in awe. This child was so pure… There was a small part of me that instantly felt the need to aim toward this fate called heaven Colton foretold of… and then I remembered.

I was a 'committer/victim' (though I find those terms rather degrading) of (tw)incest, something considered a sin. Thoughts raged through my head of all the things the little boy had described. I found myself asking, _am I really willing to give up all this to be with Len?_

The answer came to me immediately. _Yes. I'm not going to give up on my true love because of societies rules, and if heavens rules are just as cruel, so be it. I'd give up all the glorious things described to be in heaven 1000 times over to be with Len. _

To be honest, I found the thought melancholic in a way. Soon, my mind was full of scattered thoughts on the idea. I thought about how weird it might be to love someone so much that you'd be willing to spend an eternity in hell. But at the same time, isn't true love _supposed _to be strong enough to overcome anything? The thought perplexed me. How many others feel a love this strong that they'd be willing to sacrifice everything?

Then my mind wandered a bit on a thought that often finds its way into my head: Why is twincest a sin, anyway? I mean, it's not doing anything wrong, and it's not hurting anyone. If everyone up in heaven is as nice and caring as the little boy described, wouldn't they have the heart to understand that? Then again, he said that those who 'don't have Jesus in his heart' won't be allowed to heaven… does that mean that someone starving in Africa somewhere who's never heard of the man in his entire life is damned to hell, despite the fact he never had the chance or time to learn about it? That seems so cruel… if that's true, then everyone up there is a lot less 'forgiving' and 'understanding' as people describe.

Suddenly, a hand was being waved across my face frantically. "Yo! Rin! You there? Riiiin…. Hello?"

"Wha?" I said, coming out of my thoughts and actually noticing him for the first time.

"Jesus, you were staring off into space like crazy, what were you thinking about so hard?"

The irony in the statement was slightly amusing, but I answered, "Nothing." I pulled myself off the chair, rested the book back on the side table, and grabbed my twin's hands. We exchanged a smile before sharing a small kiss, then turned to walk through the exit door. Len's words carried on about how the PV went, but my mind was still slightly preoccupied with the topic. However, feeling a need to get on with my life, I came to the conclusion that I'd just have to live my life the best as I can, and let what happens, happens. After all, just like the rules of acceptance in society, I can't change the rules of acceptance in heaven, but that doesn't mean I can stop the love for my twin, either. All I can do is go with the flow and hope for everyone to have enough of a heart to understand us and accept us as best as they can.

"…and he said I may have to come back tomorrow depending on how it looks on the screen, but-"

Len was talking just as we started walking outside. It seemed like the entire world was covered in faint shadows of the clouds, but a small circle of light sat around us where the clouds remained slightly parted. With a slight glance up toward the sky through the pillar of light, I turned to Len and grabbed him, pulling him into a quick kiss that was just slightly more extreme than we'd normally allow. After, I sent a smile to the skies, and turned to continue walking. Len stood a little stunned beside me, but then jogged a bit to catch up.

"What was that about?" he asked with a slightly surprised tone to his voice.

"Nothing," I replied with a grin, "just getting a point across."


	9. I need ideas!

**Neko-chan: Okay, so this isn't another oneshot (Sorry guys!) because I'm starting to run outta ideas. .; **

**Normally I just write about a topic that's on my mind, switch it around to make it a RinXLen plot, and then add details to make it epic… but lately, my minds occupied with hatred toward someone in my life, and I honestly have no idea how to convert that into an interesting RinXLen plot anyone'd wanna read xD**

**SO**

**What do YOU all want me to write?**

**Let me know! =P **

** -Neko-chan**


	10. Spread the Twincest!

**Neko-chan: Okay, so this'll be a first for me, but I'll try it. I got two requests about this topic, so I figured I may as well give it a shot. **

**Though normally I write from Rin's POV fairly well, it should be interesting to write from Len's POV, cuz… well, I'm not a guy, so it's a bit more difficult to try to place myself in his shoes.**

**Oh well. Let's just try to have fun with it, and I'll do my best to make it entertaining and.. non-suckish. Wish me luck, and hopefully you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**Len's POV**

My eyes remained focused on him. I felt the muscles in my arm tensed as the sane part of me worked to keep them from doing something I may regret. He sat there, laughing cheerily with her as if he hadn't a care in the world. My throat began to itch with the tingling of hatred. Despite the slightly animalistic feel, I allowed a low growl to escape through my teeth. The sound fit my murderous thoughts quite well, if I do say so myself.

His short, teal-colored hair was shorter than mine. He was taller, older, and a bit more well-built, but that didn't change the fact I shook with anger over how undeserving of her affections he was. Mikuo sat there next to her at the long table, slightly chuckling over a joke I wasn't able to hear. He'd stopped eating his lunch after a bite or two of a poorly made sandwich, and insisted that she let him try some of her food. My eyes remained glued to his hand as it slowly crept closer towards hers. The knuckles in my right hand all popped in unison as the tension increased. It only loosed the tiniest bit as he passed her hand and instead grabbed one of the Oreos in front of her.

"Len, you okay?" Kaito asked behind me. "Your staring daggers at Mikuo…"

Mikuo seemed to notice my gaze towards him as well, though he failed to notice the anger following. "Hey!" he waved cheerfully. I could've sworn my mind exploded a little as I forced myself to appear at least SOMEWHAT happy. "Hey," I returned the greeting.

"Yo, you all should come join us!"

Thoughts raced through my mind, going over offer in my head. A smile crept up on my lips as I realized I'd get a chance to get him to back off. "Sure!"

Kaito, Gakupo, and I all walked over to sit across from my sister and Mikuo at the table. Luckily for me, our school ordered some jacked up tables. Rather than the seats on opposite sides being right across from the table, it was spaced so that I sat in front of the gap between Rin and Mikuo, giving me a nice area to work with.

"So what are you two talking about?" I questioned innocently.

Mikuo shared a smile with Rin, "Oh nothing, just about how Drama class is."

"Ah, I see," I nodded, a small smile on my face despite the tingling I felt in my throat. My entire being was fighting the urge to scream right now.

"Yeah, Mikuo go the main leading guy's part, while Miku got the main leading girl's part," Rin chimed in cheerily, "he was amazing at auditions!"

"You don't have to say that," Mikuo replied modestly, a small tinge of pink on his face.

"Oh, no, I'm sure you were amazing," I said, feeling a bit of my control slip as my tone fell a bit. A few concerned/confused looks turned my way, but no one said anything.

"Anyway, Rin was great too, you should've seen her!" Mikuo said, grinning at me. Rin looked away, a blush on her face at the compliment.

My mind was taking in everything quickly, noting every little reaction between the two, coming to all kinds of conclusions. My original plan was to get a point across for him to back off, but after seeing my twins reactions, I couldn't do it… and as soon as I realized that, I snapped.

I stood up quickly from the table. "I have to go." I could feel everyone's gaze on me, but my eyes remained glued to the table.

"What, are you sure-" Mikuo started, but I ignored him. My legs began to carry me away from the table, ignoring my twin's cry for me to wait.

As soon as I was sure I was out of view, I ran forward, and eventually out of the school, and only began to slow to a walk until my home was in sight.

* * *

"LEN!" I woke up to the sound of my twin screaming in my ear. I quickly sat upright, turning to look at her in surprise. She dropped her bag on the ground next to the bed.

"Wha?" I asked, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"What happened today? You randomly just stormed up and left!" she accused, mixed emotions of concern and annoyance fighting in her eyes.

Almost all emotion in my face fell as I recalled the happenings of earlier today. Feeling any response I could say would be pointless, I settled with turning my head away from her.

"…so that's it?" she questioned accusingly. "No response?"

I turned back to her. "Well, what do you WANT me to say?"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, I dunno, maybe WHY YOU LEFT SCHOOL FOR SUPPOSEDLY NO REASON WHATSOEVER?"

I winced at her loud voice, and she seemed to do the same. She let out a sigh, "I'm sorry for yelling… it's just… I don't know… you acted weird today…" Rin's voice sounded truly worried and saddened, and it stung.

"I know.. I'm sorry," I apologized, "I just… I don't know. I guess I didn't feel too well today."

Her eyebrows furrowed, but she smiled, chuckled even. She slowly shook her head. "Len… are you really going to lie to me like that?"

My eyes widened in surprise, but I quickly recovered. "I-"

"Don't tell me you're not, either," she interrupted me, "I've been with you since the second we were born… literally. I can tell you're not telling the truth."

I closed my mouth and looked down, feeling ashamed, but I still couldn't tell her the truth… I couldn't tell her how much it hurt that she was falling for another guy… couldn't tell her that, who I REALLY wanted her to be with, was me… "I'm sorry…"

Rin shook her head and left, saying nothing.

* * *

_"Rin!" I shouted, running towards my twin, but I seemed to move nowhere. She stood by Mikuo, laughing, slowly moving further and further away from me despite the fact her legs remained stationary._

_"Len?" she looked surprised. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here!"_

_"Why? But-"_

_"What the hell is wrong with you? Why can't you leave us alone?" she asked, she appeared annoyed, and desperate for me to leave, but I just couldn't. I shouted the one thing I wanted to say the entire time I remained quiet while she questioned me._

_"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMNIT!" She gasped at my answer, and then she was gone. Just gone. She and Mikuo disappeared just like that, into nothingness. _

_"NOO!" I screamed, my legs pushing harder as if running faster would bring her back. But it didn't… By some odd feat, everything around me moved into an odd correlation of swirling colors, and then I was sitting on a bed. I was taller, and my hair a tad bit longer. My hands were more worn, and in them rested a picture of me and Rin when we were about 10. _

_Suddenly I was watching myself from outside my body. I was about 50, I'd say, and 'I' started to gently sob. "I miss you… I wish I'd told you sooner how I really felt…"_

I woke up, gasping. The room was dark, and I could faintly hear Rin breathing next to me, asleep. I rolled over and faced her sleeping face. It looked so peaceful… My hand reached up to gently push a small strand of hair back behind her ear, and I smiled. "I'm sorry…" I leaned forward and gently kissed her on the forehead. Carefully as not to wake her, I slipped out of bed. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and walked down to the kitchen. It was empty, like I suspected. I turned the light on and began to sketch a small, chibi kitten on an orange. Next to it, I put a little note saying:

"I'm sorry, forgive me? :)"

Once I was done, I tore off the unused paper and tapped the note on our bathroom mirror, noting that Rin is always first to take a shower. Then I slipped back into our bed and fell asleep once more.

* * *

I awoke next morning to find a note next to me with a kitten looking at a banana, and next it were words reading, "Depends."

I later found out Rin had left before I had even woken up.

* * *

I walked into my first class, English I, the class taught by our very own big sister Meiko-chan… least to say, nothing ever gets done in that class. Instead, everyone sat around in the classroom and chatted to friends while Meiko slept at her desk and occasionally complained about her hangover.

I was on my way to the few desks on the right side of the room where Rin and I usually meet, prepared to her story behind her reply, but she wasn't there. My eyes scanned the room and quickly found her sitting at a desk by Mikuo. He wore a sympathetic smile as he talked to her about something I couldn't hear over the roar of talking classmates. My body tensed up once more as I recalled the dream I had last night, and a possessive thought singled itself out in my mind: _No! She's MINE._

I walked over to the two just as Mikuo began to gently pat her hand. Fiercely, I grabbed his hand and threw it away from her, causing both of them to look up at me. "Hey, watch it!" Mikuo shouted angrily. As he realized who I was, his look of anger shifted a bit into that of uncertainty.

"Back off," I growled in a low tone. Slowly, a wave of silence spread from the people directly behind me to everyone in the room.

"What are you talking about?" Mikuo asked, appearing like he was trying to ignore the pressure of everyone in the room looking at him.

"Len-" Rin started, but for this once I ignored her.

"You know what I mean." My eyes glared accusingly at him, and I did my best to hide my cruel amusement as he gulped.

"LEN!" Rin shouted, standing up in her chair. "What the HELL do you think you're doing?"

Her pure anger and shock overcame me, and my hostility died down. "I-"

"We need to talk," she said, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the classroom.

"Rin, wai-" I was cut off by the classroom door slamming behind us. She pulled me a few feet down the hallway before turning to me.

"Len, what has gotten into you?" she asked.

"I…" I searched for a good lie before realizing anything but the truth would be pointless. "I didn't like him touching you," I growled.

"Len, he was _patting my hand_ because I was _upset_ because _you won't talk to me anymore." _

I looked up at her, feeling defensive. "Well, YOU don't seem to be talking to me much, either! Since when have you been going out with Mikuo?"

She stumbled back, surprised. "Wha-Is THAT what you think this is? Len, it's not like tha-"

"Really?" I laughed. "Really? I saw you. You were at the lunch table. You were _flirting _and _sharing food_-"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" she screamed, cutting me off. Her eyes were on the floor, her face looking pained. "It's not… It's not like that."

"Then what is it?" I asked, somewhat sarcastically, as I found there could be no really other answer. It was obvious she was just denying the truth.

"I… We're friends. In drama, I found out we have something in common, and we agreed to help each other with it. That's it." Her tone was truthful enough, but I couldn't believe it just yet. I needed to know more.

"Really?" I huffed, amusement lingering in my voice. "What is it that you and Mikuo could possibly have in common?"

She looked at the wall angrily, as if to purposely avoid my gaze. "We both are in love with people we shouldn't be."

I chuckled, "Well, other than me, who says who two shouldn't be together-"

"I'm not in love with HIM you moron, don't you get that yet?" she shouted, I'm in love with YOU!"

Rin appeared as taken aback by her own words as I was, but she softly continued. "And Mikuo's in love with Miku. I found out about it in Drama class about 3 days ago. I told him that I loved my twin as well, and agreed to help him."

"…you're telling the truth," I noted, feeling surprised, overjoyed, relieved…and surprised yet again.

She rolled her eyes, a small trace of tears threatening to overflow just visible as she did so. "No dip, Sherlock."

I practically leapt over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Len, what are you-"

"I'm sorry…" I apologized, feeling all the built up emotions beginning to spill out. "I just… I thought you were going out with Mikuo, and it made me angry and upset, and I just wanted to-"

"Len," she returned the hug, "Were… were you _jealous _of me and Mikuo?"

"Probably," I shrugged it off, "I'm sorry Rin. I love you too…"

I felt her tense beneath my arms. She slowly pushed me away, looking me in the eyes. Her eyes stared into mine before a few moments before responding, "…You're telling the truth…"

I laughed playfully, feeling a real smile make its way on my face since this morning. "No dip, Sherlock."

She quickly pulled me into a similar hug. "I'm so happy…." She began to sob, and I gently patted the back of her head.

"Me too…"

* * *

"Guuuys.." Mikuo whined, "Can I please know where you're taking me now?"

"Nope!" Rin and I said in unison, laughing. We each had a hold of one hand, and we were practically dragging him down the hallway. He wore a blindfold over his eyes, and a large t-shirt that said 'I love you, Miku!' that we placed on him just after the blindfold.

Rin told Miku to meet her after school in the gym because she was going to show her some new song ideas she had. However, in truth, we were helping Mikuo confess.

"Please? We've been walking for about 100 miles, and I have no idea where we are! Are we still in the school even?"

"Yes, we're still in the school," I replied, amused. We rounded the corner and walked just outside the gym before we came to a stop.

"Are we here?" he asked excitedly, reaching up to take of his blindfold.

"Yep!" Rin and I answered in unison before ripping it off his face, shoving him in the gym, slamming the door, and running around the school to get to the other gym entrance so we can see the results.

"I hope it goes well," Rin said as we ran together, "It's a risky thing to do, ya know?"

"Yeah," I admitted, continuing to sprint. "But it worked out well for us, didn't it?"

"Yep," she smiled, and we stopped outside the other gym door to share a quick peck on the lips before looking in through the small, narrow window.

Inside, Mikuo and Miku were sharing a rather… um… 'passionate' kiss together. Rin and I both pulled away from the window quickly, feeling embarrassed and guilty for watching.

"Um…" I started.

"Well…" Rin looked away.

"That was… um…"

"Interesting?"

"Yeah… let's go with that…"

"…wanna go get ice cream?" Rin offered, quickly finding another thing to do that involved leaving this area.

"Yup!" I agreed. And with that, we left to go eat our second favorite treat in an attempt to block our minds of what the other new couple could possibly be doing.

* * *

**Neko-chan:… I hate how this turned out. TTwTT honestly, I think I died a little inside writing it. Oh well. Hopefully, you all liked it better than I did. Ja ne!**


	11. Power and Black Magic

**Power and Black Magic**

Rin was at her computer again, surfing Youtube as usual. She was scrolling through new videos when she noticed that Ray William Johnson had uploaded a little something titled 'Meth Rage'. Not a_ huge _fan of his, but still bored out of her wits, she clicked the link.

The first viral video in the series of three made her question the current state of the world, but a comment by good ol' RWJ on the second one made her freeze. It was a bit of an inappropriate comment (she wasn't surprised, considering it _was_ Ray William Johnson), but a single word he spoke (much to her dismay) caught her interest.

_Incest._

She'd been in a relationship with Len Kagamine, her twin brother, for about a month now, but that didn't change the fact that she'd been at the peak of interest in the subject for a while now and had been pushing it to the back of her head. However, with a large sigh, she made up her mind to indulge in her curiosity and typed the word in the Youtube search bar.

On the first page, a few videos came up that she was willing to bet a year's worth of oranges was going to be for 'older viewers only,' so she picked one that didn't seem too bad called 'La Cena Incest.' After watching about 30 seconds of some weird lady cooking food, she clicked on a link that caught her eye, labeled '_Incest is gross_.' Even before clicking, her mind was already flooding with dozens upon dozens of arguments against the title's claim, but she tried to keep herself calm and open-minded as she watched the video.

Luckily, the video was merely a few people screwing around and joking about it, so the young girl couldn't take it seriously enough to flame her arguments in the comments. However, after seeing quite a few 'mature' titled videos containing that _special word_, her mind set out to search a new branch of the topic.

In the Google search bar, Rin quickly typed the question: "_Why do people always associate incest with sex?"_

One of the first links on the page was one titled '_Incest and Conspiracy, page 1_,' and Rin decided to explore a bit more. Skimming the brief summary, her mouth fell open in pure shock and confusion as her eyes paused on a single line.

"Wh…_Whaat_?"

_Therefore, incest is often associated with power and black magic._

Her eyes read the sentence once more, and then a loud '_bang!_' sounded as her forehead made impact with the desk; the moment was far too much for a simple facepalm.

Less audible _'thump!_'s sounded from the stairs outside the room, followed by the swish of air of the door being opened quickly.

"Rin! Are you alright?" Len asked frantically at the threshold of the door, looking anxious, running over to see if his twin was alright. The young girl raised her arm, giving him a thumb's up as a response, saying nothing.

"What happened?" he questioned with an intrigued attitude.

"Eugh… not much… just found out that people not only assume our relationship is all for sexual reasons, but _also_ somehow manage to assume it's because we're freakin witches…"

The blond-haired boy's jaw dropped, and his facial features were incredibly identical to his sister's just a few moments before. "Wha.." he trailed off, into a confused silence, not being able to find the words to express his utter confusion.

Rin apparently didn't feel the need to give him the chance, either. She quietly pushed herself away from the desk and stood up, slowly making her way over to the bed and slipping underneath the covers as if she was suddenly extremely tired. "'Night. I give up on life for tonight. I'll see you in the morning."

Completely baffled, but finding no way to receive any kind of explanation until the next morning, Len exhaled a drawn-out sigh, and then softly made his way under the covers. He silently scooted close to his girlfriend, as well as twin sister, and cuddled next to her warmth as he prepared for the odd, disturbing dreams that would haunt him that night.

(A/N: This chapter is based on a true story.)

* * *

_**~This chapter has been Beta-Read by **__**bunnypopcorn~**_


End file.
